Hydroponics is the practice of growing crops or other plants without a soil medium. The plants are provided with all required nutrients through exposure to an aqueous solution containing dissolved nutrients and oxygen. There are numerous advantages of hydroponic growing systems. Such advantages include providing a soil-free environment, reusing water to achieve lowered water expenses, minimizing waste of nutrients and/or underfeeding of plants through precise control of nutrition levels, and the production of stable and predictably high crop yields. As such, in comparison to conventional soil-based plant growing systems, hydroponics tends to be more effective and environmentally friendly. There are numerous prior art hydroponic growing systems. However, such systems are typically complex, requiring bulky tables that have a large surface area. Further, because trays of plants on traditional growing tables require significant horizontal space, the prior art systems can be costly and inefficient. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved hydroponics system that overcomes the cited shortcomings of the prior art.